


Sebby's Sick Day

by ttfan111robstar1



Series: Little Sebby [3]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Bedtime Stories, Caregiver Agni, Cuddling & Snuggling, Diapers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play, POV Multiple, Pacifiers, Sick Sebastian Michaelis, Sickfic, Stuffed Toys, cute pet names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:42:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24280774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttfan111robstar1/pseuds/ttfan111robstar1
Summary: Even demons get sick once every few centuries. Luckily, Agni is there to help.
Relationships: Agni & Sebastian Michaelis, Agni & Soma Asman Kadar, Sebastian Michaelis & Ciel Phantomhive
Series: Little Sebby [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751755
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Sebby's Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Datawolf39](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Datawolf39/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Little Boy Green](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22857496) by [PrinceOfHell00](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceOfHell00/pseuds/PrinceOfHell00). 



> This one goes out to Datawolf39 for the amazing idea! Thank you for it, and I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> Also, this one is for Sophie, who all y'all gotta thank because if it weren't for her I wouldn't be in this fandom, much less writing for it. Sophie, I know stories like these aren't your thing, but you still help me anyways, and I adore you for it. You are the best bestie ever.
> 
> I tried to include as much Indian/Hindi culture as I could for Agni as I could in this fic. If I got some of it wrong, lemme know, and I will fix it, but don't shoot the messenger. I'm doing the best I can at researching here but sometimes you get false information.
> 
> Have some sick Sebby feels on me!

As Sebastian Michaelis got up that morning, he felt the uneasy sensation that something was definitely off with him. He’d felt strangely fatigued last night and laid down for just a little while. It wasn’t uncommon for him to feel tired after a particularly emotionally exhausting day. But when he had decided to get up from his small lay in, he’d felt nausea and vertigo pummel into him like a punch to the gut, and brought him swiftly back down to his bed.  
  
_Oh dear.  
  
_He knew what this meant. Contrary to popular belief, demons _did_ take ill every few centuries or so. Alas, the particular illness which was plaguing him now was perhaps his least favorite. _Sanguinem Veneni-_ or in English, Blood poisoning. However, his symptoms differed somewhat from those that humans had. He had the nausea and vomiting, but he would be vomiting the blood in his body that was infected. His low body temperature would instead be a high fever as his demon self tried to sweat out what ailed him. It never worked, but his body would try.

He had to tell his young master that he was indisposed for the day. Tanaka would likely be able to make the manor run smoothly for one day. And perhaps… Perhaps Agni and Soma could come? Perhaps… Perhaps…  
  
The thought was interrupted by his stomach twisting inside of him. His eyes widened marginally and he raced to the bathroom. Retching, the toilet bowl was soon bathed in red, and he flushed it. His entire body was trembling, and he could feel sweat beading on his forehead. He had to tell his master before things got to be too bad.  
  
He dragged himself from the bathroom by sheer force of willpower, and stumbled his way toward his master’s chamber. He passed a mirror on the way there and caught a glimpse of himself. His face was somehow paler than usual, and was covered in a sheen of sweat. His eyes stood out far too much to be human, and he looked terribly weak. He looked as awful as he felt.

Finally, he stumbled into his master’s room. He stumbled forward, nearly losing his footing, and pulled the curtains aside. “Master, it is time to awaken.  
  
Ciel groaned and looked at him. When he saw him, he did a double take. “Sebastian?”  
  
“My Lord, I’m terribly sorry to say that I’ve taken ill.” He said.

“You’ve what?” It wasn’t exactly angry, more stunned.  
  
“Illness is rare in demons, but it does happen once every few centuries.” He explained, panting a bit as he felt his fever beginning to take hold.  
  
“What is it that’s ailing you, then?”  
  
“Blood poisoning, my Lord. It is more like your flu for my kind, rather than the Sepsis you envision.”  
  
“So you will be back to normal in a few days then?”  
  
“Yes, my Lord. Tanaka can handle things for a few days, I am certain. And if you send a letter, I’m certain Agni would come and assist with whatever you need when Tanaka is unable to- una-“ He stopped mid sentence, and ran- stumbling- to the bathroom, barely making it to the toilet in time.  
  
Ciel, either in shock or curiosity, followed, and saw the rather incredible sight for himself. To see Sebastian so weakened was something akin to watching a dog walk on it’s hind legs- fascinating, and yet wrong in a very real way. This was no joke. Though he’d instructed Sebastian to never lie to him, he was very aware that Sebastian was not above using his acting skills to try and get his own agenda fulfilled first. This was not the case- at least, not this time.  
  
“Very well. I suppose Tanaka can handle things for a day, and I will send word to Agni and Prince Soma to get some extra help around here. Just, go back to bed then.”

“Thank you, my Lord.” He said shakily, flushing the toilet and stumbling out from the room, trying to get back to his bedroom. It was an incredibly difficult endeavor. The hallway kept twisting from one side to the other, then stretched upward so high he swore he might never be able to touch the ceiling again. Finally- at last!- He made it back to his own bedroom, and shut the door before he practically ran for his bed, laying down. He’d never been so grateful for something he almost never used until now. He just had to let the room stop spinning, and he could get a bucket from the bathroom to set beside his bed so that he didn’t have to get up again.  
  
Until then, he might as well shut his eyes and try and rest.  
  
Far away in the Phantomhive Townhouse in London, Agni was in the middle of his morning meditation. Every morning, he set aside time after he’d served his master breakfast to meditate and pray. Prince Soma usually liked to take his time while eating, especially when it was his favorite dishes, like today. He’d made Idli and Aloo Paratha for his prince, along with some Oat Umpa. His master got to enjoy a healthy breakfast, and he got some time to center himself and pray. As he thanked the Divine Mother for another glorious day, and prayed for the safety of not only his master, but his friends, he heard something. A very odd sound. Normally, he would not let anything stop him in his time of prayer. But he also believed that everything happened for a reason. A strange sound he had never heard before interrupting him just after his prayer for the safety of his friends and master could not be a coincidence.  
  
Curious, he followed. The sound continued, started and stopped, and he found himself in a study, where a telegraph was currently writing on a slip of paper. His eyes widened imperceptibly, and he ran over to it. His eyes scanned the dots and dashes made in morse code. It took him longer than he would have liked to translate, but when he did, his eyes widened.  
  
He immediately ran to his master. “My Prince!” He said.  
  
“Agni? What is it?” He asked.  
  
“Lord Phantomhive has called us to his manor! His butler is ill and he needs our help for the next few days.” He said.  
  
“Ciel needs us?”  
  
“Yes, my prince.” He nodded.  
  
“Then we shall go! Quickly, Agni, prepare the horse and carriage!” Soma commanded.  
  
“Yes my Prince!” Agni said, and ran to get everything ready.  
  
_Sebby… Hold on. Papa is on his way._

It was a little past three in the afternoon when Agni and Prince Soma arrived at the Phantomhive Manor. The entire trip there, Agni had felt an ever growing ball of anxiety rolling around in the pit of his stomach. Sebastian was not one to be easily bested, likely even by illness. Whatever this was, it had to be bad. His heart went out to his little one. It could not have been easy to deal with. But, he was certain he could help. He would not only help to serve Lord Phantomhive, but also his master, and his little one.  
  
When he rang the bell of the manor, he found himself hoping that Sebastian heard it, so he knew that he would not suffer much longer.  
  
It was Tanaka who answered. He gave a smile.  
  
“Lord Phantomhive has been expecting you. Please, come in.”  
  
“Thank you.” Agni said, bowing his head. “I have brought some food for Sebastian. I wonder if I might take it to him before I see the Earl?” He said, holding a bowl of Khadi and some Raab in his hands.

“Certainly.”  
  
He looked to his master. “Please, will you excuse me, My Prince?”  
  
“Of course.” Soma replied, then looked to Tanaka. “Would you take me to see my friend Ciel, please?”  
  
“Certainly, Prince.” Tanaka replied, and led him down the hall.  
  
When his master turned, he hurried toward Sebastian’s room, nervous about what he would find, but happy all the same that he was there to try and make it better. When he at last reached the door, he gently opened it, and was saddened by the sight before him.  
  
Sebastian lay shivering under a mountain of blankets, skin somehow paler than before. A sheen of sweat on his forehead, and he looked ghastly.  
  
Agni felt his heart break for his little one, and gently shut the door behind him. He set the Raab on the nightstand and bent down a little, stroking Sebastian’s hair.  
  
“Sebby?” It was a soft coo.  
  
Sebastian’s eyes fluttered open, but they were clouded with confusion. “Papa?”

“How are you feeling, little one?”  
  
“Papa… Sick.” He moaned softly.  
  
“Yes, Papa knows you’re sick. Papa will be here to help you feel better.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Really.” He promised. “Papa brought you some soup and a drink to help you feel better.”  
  
“Papa, no.” He said softly. “No eating. Get sick again.”  
  
“The soup will help your stomach settle. I promise.” He said.  
  
“Not yet.” He said. “Too soon.”  
  
“Alright, little one. Not yet. But soon. Papa is going to go and see if Ciel needs anything. Do you need anything before he goes?”  
  
“Midnight and Paci?”  
  
Agni smiled softly. “Very good.”  
  
Sebastian had done a subtle alteration of the lock on his trunk after he and Agni made their initial agreement. He’d adjusted the magic of the lock to not only respond to him, but to Agni. He too possessed magic in his blessed hand, and the lock could open up for him accordingly. When he slid the key in the lock and turned it, it opened right up to Sebastian’s stock of little boy items. Agni swiftly grabbed the plush kitten and the pacifier, before closing the trunk and giving Sebastian the items he asked for, putting the plush toy in his arms and sliding the pacifier into his mouth. “There you are, little one. Papa will be back soon.” He promised.  
  
Sebby could only nod in response, before Agni left the room.  
  
Agni went to see Lord Phantomhive and if there was anything he could do for him. Aside from asking for Lunch, there was not much to be done since Tanaka had taken care of the cleaning already in the morning. Mercifully, between himself and Bardroy, it wasn’t too much of a task. When he served Lord Phantomhive, he made certain the young Earl knew that he would be tending to Sebastian while he and Prince Soma visited.  
  
When the young Lord waved him away, he was at last able to get back to his little one.

Agni went back to Sebastian’s room, and looked in through the door to see the bed empty. His heartbeat quickened, and he entered immediately, shutting the door. “Sebby?” He asked.  
  
A small whimper from the next room was the response he received.  
  
Agni rounded the corner in seconds and saw his little one lying on the floor by the toilet, sniffling.  
  
“Oh, little one.” He said softly.  
  
Upon hearing his Papa’s voice, Sebby looked at him, and lifted his arms, hoping for a hug.  
  
Agni, of course, provided, and wrapped him in a gentle but firm hug. “Did you get sick again?” He asked gently.  
  
Sebby nodded into his neck. “Yes, Papa. Din’ want to eat ‘coz of that.”  
  
“I understand. But it’s time to try and eat something, Shishu.”

“Shi-what?” Sebby asked, dazed.  
  
Agni smiled softly. “It is the word for a pet name in my country.” He said.  
  
“Whassit mean?” He asked, Never having heard it during his travels to India.  
  
“It is a Hindi word meaning “baby”.” He said.  
  
Despite the revolt going on in his stomach and the fever coursing through his body that made him shiver, he couldn’t help feeling warmed by that.  
  
“Now, how about we get you into something more comfortable and get you something to help you feel better?” Papa asked gently.  
  
“‘Kay, Papa.” He said softly.

“Can you walk on your own?” He asked.  
  
“Don’ think so, Papa. Fell lots today. Is hard. Hurts.” He said.  
  
“Papa will carry you to bed, then.” He said.  
  
Very carefully, he lifted Sebby onto his back, and carefully got him to his bed. “There you go. Now, let’s get you into something warm. Do you want your pajamas, little one?”  
  
“And middens pease, Papa.” He said, feeling his nose beginning to congest itself. A nosebleed wasn’t far off, he was sure. Just another reason to hate the illness. He grabbed the handkerchief inside of his breast pocket and held it to his nose.  
  
Within seconds, the blood came out. He could feel it, but wasn’t worried. The handkerchief would do its job, he was sure.  
  
Mercifully, Papa was busy getting things out of the trunk and hadn’t noticed the handkerchief yet. He would have to be careful about what happened. Eating the soup would help make his sick look more normal, but the nose bleed… What could he say for that? Dry air, maybe. He hadn’t been out of the manor for days.  
  
When Papa came from the trunk, holding his favorite pajamas and mittens with a fresh diaper, he looked sad to see the handkerchief. He gave a soft sigh. “I am sorry you are hurting so much, Shishu.”  
  
Sebby swallowed hard. “Me too, Papa.”  
  
“Tell me when the nosebleed is over, alright?”  
  
“‘Kay.”  
  
It took a few minutes, but then Sebby spoke up. “Think it’s over, Papa.”  
  
“Let Papa check.” He said, and gently removed the handkerchief. True to form, most of the blood was long dried. “It’s over.” He smiled. “Now, let’s get you into your Pajamas.”  
  
“I can do mittens?”  
  
“Of course, little one.” He said, and offered them while he unbuttoned the sleeper. Sebastian was quick to slip his white gloves off and put his mittens on. Covering his contract symbol was important. Papa still didn’t know what he was. If he ever found out, he was sure Papa wouldn’t like him anymore. The thought made him want to cry, so he tried to make it leave him alone. Instead, he tried his best to help Papa get him dressed, but even then, he was more of a hinderance than a help. Still, he tried, and Papa praised him for it, which made him feel good inside. When he was in his Pajamas, and had midnight and his paci, Papa promised to heat him some soup to try and eat, and he reluctantly agreed. He didn’t want Papa to go, and he _certainly_ didn’t want to eat, but if it meant that Papa wouldn’t learn the truth about what he was, then he would do it.  
  
Not too long after, Papa returned with a steaming cup of Raab, and bowl of Kadhi.  
  
Sebastian stared at the Raab. “Do I hafta drink it, Papa?” He asked, making a token protest. He knew he was going to drink it for the sake of keeping his cover, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t be upset about it.  
  
“I’m afraid so, Shishu. Or else you will get worse.” He said. “You need the fluids.”  
  
“‘Kay, Papa.” He said.  
  
“My mother used to make this for me when I was sick.” Papa said, setting down the bowl. “When I was a boy in the Brahmin caste, we used to have cooks that made everything for us. But my mother would always make this for me herself. I used to believe that her love went into the drink and gave it it’s healing powers. Whenever my stomach was upset, she would make this for me, and I would feel better.”  
  
Sebby listened intently, but didn’t touch the mug or his spoon yet. “Papa?”  
  
“Yes, Sebby?”  
  
“Papa help? Don’ wanna make a mess.” He said, ducking his head in embarrassment.  
  
Papa simply smiled at him. “Of course.” He said, and held the cup for him while he drank a small sip. It didn’t taste bad for something made by humans. He took a small sip, and then jerked his head away. He didn’t want to push it too much.  
  
“Good boy.” Papa praised, and then gathered some soup broth on a spoon. “Now, open up for me.” He said.  
  
Hesitantly, Sebby opened. Even if it was only broth, he was reluctant. Still, though, he ate. Half the soup and Raab were gone before he turned away.  
  
“No more, Papa. All done.” He said.  
  
“You did very well. Try to get some rest now, okay? Papa has to go help make dinner."  
  
“Okay, Papa.” He sighed softly, shutting his eyes. Sleep didn’t sound so bad right now. It may have been a recreation and a luxury, but if there was ever a time for both, it was now. He nestled under his blankets, and let out a soft sigh.  
  
Agni smiled softly at the sight, before he went to help prepare dinner.  
  
It was terribly difficult for Agni to maintain a calm exterior when he was very worried for his little one on the inside. But he could not let his Prince nor Lord Phantomhive see it. It was Prince Soma who ended up asking about Sebastian first. This surprised Agni, considering that he knew his master was more than frightened of the man, and because Ciel had not beat him to it.  
  
“He is quite ill, I’m afraid. I am very glad you called upon us, Lord Phantomhive.” He said, pouring them both tea with dinner. “It is a privilege to serve you and help a fellow Khansama get back into good health.”  
  
Mercifully, as he predicted, the young Earl dropped the subject, and dinner was able to be served in peace.  
  
He himself did not have much of an appetite, but forced himself to eat anyways. Taking care of a sick Sebby was looking to be a demanding job. He wasn’t afraid of a little hard work, but he knew he needed the energy to do it.  
  
When dinner was done and the plates were cleared and cleaned, he went back to Sebby, and peeked in to see that he was still asleep. It was a stroke of pure luck, in the next moment, he heard his master calling him.  
  
He went to his Prince, and did as he was asked, making some Ras malai for dessert at his request for him and Ciel to try, before he was able to slip away again.  
  
Sebby was sitting up in bed, sniffling. The room smelled of the horrid stench of sick, and the second he saw his Papa, he burst into tears, completely overwhelmed by his headspace, the awful churning in his stomach, and a desperate need for all of it to _stop_.  
  
“I’m sorry, Papa! I tried to make it but I din’!” He wailed.  
  
Agni went to him almost instantaneously. “It’s alright, Shishu. You didn’t do it on purpose. You can’t help being sick.” He said, giving him a gentle but affirming hug.  
  
Sebby sniffled, but felt comforted by the hug and the steady beating of Papa’s heart in his ear.  
  
“Now, how about you lay back down, and Papa will get your bed cleaned, and then come back to tell you stories, hmm?”  
  
Sebby brightened a bit, and nodded.  
  
Agni stripped the sick-covered bedding, and carried it to the laundry room, beginning to wash the bedding. It would have to dry later on, for certain. The sky was darkening with evening, so the bedding likely wouldn’t be dry until late morning, at least. He would have to ask Mei-Rin where the extra bedding was kept. Mercifully, not too long afterward, she came in, and he did not have to search for her.  
  
He got some extra bedding, before he brought it back to Sebby’s room. He looked a little more, lively, at least. Instead of laying there doing nothing, he was petting Midnight, who had managed to escape the horrible bout of sick that had gotten all over the sheets. It was a good thing too. Had she gotten sick on her, he would have had to take her to wash her, and he knew by instinct that that would not have been an easy fight to win.  
  
Sebby brightened upon seeing him. “Papa!” He smiled.  
  
“Hello, little one.” He smiled. “Are you feeling a little better now?”  
  
“‘Lil bit. Not so cold anymore. ’S nice.”  
  
“That is good to hear.” He smiled. “Now, Papa will make the bed, and then we will have story time. Good?”  
  
“Good.” He said, with an approving nod.  
  
Agni made the bed rather quickly. It was a bit hard, with Sebby still in it, but he managed. He’d done it before with Prince Soma. This was not all too different. When the bed was made, he got on top of it, and pulled his Shishu into a cuddle. Sebby snuggled right up to him. Whether it was because of his warmth or because he needed the affection, Agni did not know, but he did not care.  
  
“Now, I believe I promised you a story?”  
  
“Uh-huh.” He nodded.

“What story would you like to hear?” He asked.  
  
“Can read one of my books to me?” He asked.  
  
“Of course.” He said, and went to the trunk. He pulled out a copy of Alice In Wonderland by Lewis Carroll, and received an approving nod from his boy. Smiling, Agni sat on the bed, as Sebby sidled up to him, nestling his body into his side. He put his pacifier in, gave Midnight a cuddle, and gave Papa a nod to start the story.  
  
Clearing his throat, Agni began to read. “Alice was beginning to get very tired of sitting by her sister on the bank, and of having nothing to do: once or twice she had peeped into the book her sister was reading, but it had no pictures or conversations in it, ‘and what is the use of a book,’ thought Alice, ‘without pictures or conversation?’”  
  
As Papa began to read, Sebby felt himself beginning to truly relax for the first time since he’d been ill. He wouldn’t want to feel this way again, if he could help it, but being cared for so lovingly by Papa almost made it worth it. He felt his eyes beginning to droop shut as he relaxed, and felt Papa gently stroking his hair in a soothing way.  
  
As he drifted into a place that was somewhere between wakefulness and sleep, the only thought he could manage to conjure was that this was the best sick day he had ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys have ideas for things you want to see in this series, drop me a comment! Thanks for reading!


End file.
